Devil's Dance
by sphinx005
Summary: Adam is seduced by his best friend's girlfriend. There is some sexual content in this fic which is why its rated M nothing too bad though. I do not own any characters in this fic Disney and that Brill guy do nor do I own the lyrics to Devil's Dance Metall


Adam closed his eyes momentarily and allowed her to kiss him. At that moment he didn't care that it was wrong, he didn't care that she belonged to someone else, all he felt was contented, he felt like he was free.

_I feel you too_

_Feel those things you do_

But the bubble had to burst some time and when it did it sent Adam crashing back down to reality with a sickening thud.

"No Linda this is wrong" he said pushing her away gently trying to sound stronger than he felt.

Her eyes remained closed as her lips curled into a satisfied smile.

"Is it?" she challenged slowly opening her eyes.

_In your eyes I see a fire that burns_

_To free the you_

_That's wanting through_

Deep inside you know the seeds I plant will grow 

Adam remained silent for he was stunned. How could something so pure turn into something so evil? Part of him wanted to stop this madness before it was too late but a bigger part of him wanted her more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life.

Linda smirked at him knowing what was running through his mind. She liked to see the shock on their faces as she seduced them one by one but this was the icing on the cake. She had broken Charlie's best friend. It was her greatest accomplishment to date.

_One day you will see_

_And dare to come down to me_

_C'mon, c'mon now take the chance_

_That's right, let's dance_

She took another step towards him smiling slightly as she saw him shiver in anticipation. He knew what was coming and he was powerless to stop it. She reached up to trace the outline of his lips softly with her index finger before leaning in for the kill. Her mouth gently covered his before she made the kiss deeper and sexier than before.

Adam could feel himself losing all sense of reality as he found himself responding to her touch.

She pulled away briefly waiting to see his reaction. She smiled when she saw the disappointment register in his eyes.

_Snake, I am the snake_

_Tempting, that bite to take_

_Let me make your mind_

_Leave yourself behind_

_Be not afraid_

_I've got what you need_

Hunger I will feed 

Adam gave in to temptation and grabbed her pulling her in close as his hands weaved their way through her long brown hair. He pressed his lips to hers kissing her hungrily and needy. _Now this is more like it_ Linda thought to herself. She never knew Adam had it in him to be so dominating.

She grew bored of kissing him and tugged lightly at the bottom of his shirt, pulling it over his head in one fowl swoop. Adam fiddled with the zip at the back of her dress trying frantically to unzip it. It came down and she wriggled a little, allowing it to drop down to the floor.

_One day you will see_

_And dare to come down to me_

_C'mon, c'mon now take the chance_

_Come dance_

_One day you will see_

_And dare to come down to me_

_C'mon, c'mon now take the chance_

Adam was surprised to find that she was wearing nothing underneath her flimsy sundress. He pulled away and stared at her body for a moment, taking the sight in. Linda smiled knowing she had him exactly where she wanted him. She pressed her hands to his chest and felt her way down towards his pants pausing briefly when she came to his belt.

Adam groaned softly when she unbuckled his belt and helped him out of his pants and boxer shorts. He stood there awkwardly for a moment as she took in his naked body.

_I feel you too_

_Feel those things you do_

_In your eyes I see a fire that burns_

_To free the you_

_That's running through_

_Deep inside you know_

_Seeds I plant will grow_

Sensing the time had come she gently led him over to the bed where she kissed him softly at first but the passion was rapidly building up until it was so intense that neither of them could stand it any longer.

"Make love to me" Linda whispered in his ear.

Adam nuzzled her neck shifting his weight so that he was comfortably on top of her. They both let out a moan when he entered.

_One day you will see_

_And dare to come down to me_

_C'mon, c'mon now take the chance_

_That's right_

_Let's dance_

The beads of sweat were dripping onto her bare skin as he lay down beside her satisfied. He kissed her on the temple as he tried to pull her in closer. She couldn't let him see her for what she really was, lower than low. Instead she rolled over nestling her back into his chest glad for the warmth but wondering how long that would last. They always up and left no matter how much they say they want her.

Eventually her eyes grew heavy and she settled into sleep still in his arms.

The sun was shining in her eyes when she finally woke. Feeling a heavy weight on her waist she looked down to see his arm still firmly holding her. Carefully rolling over she was surprised to come face to face with a sleeping Adam Banks looking as innocent and pure as he did before she worked her evil magic on him and seduced him.

Feeling happier than she had in a long time she settled back down, enjoying the close contact with him.

It's nice to see you here 


End file.
